Children of darkness
by kutekaimunster
Summary: ZEROxYUKI lemon possible Kaname bashing rated M just to be safe probably isn't M rated now, but will be later
1. Chapter 1

"**Vampires. They are…beasts in human form……who drink the blood from living humans. Vampires do exist. You just don't realize they're there…"**

The sun had set, and the moon dorm's night class was about to begin their lessons. Yuki and Zero were doing their best to keep the screaming, pushing fangirls under control. As usual Zero was throwing death threats and Yuki was being shoved around every which way. Amongst all the chaos the two heavy metal doors of the moon dorm opened revealing the night class students. Everything went silent, as if everyone had been struck def on the spot, and then…sound exploded and everyone was running forward. Yuki, (of course) was pushed over. Bracing herself for the fall, she felt someone catch her. It was Zero.

"Zero!"

"You'd better be more careful Yuki," he said smugly. Yuki picked herself up out of his arms offended, "Hmph. Come on or the night class won't make it to their lessonsv un-molested," she said as she walked off pouting and embarrassed. As she was walking though she tripped on thin air.

"Yuki!" Zero yelled. Too late. Quickly Zero ran to her, but not before someone else got there.

"Are you ok Yuki?"

"Hu? Kaname! Um… y..yes I'm fine!"

"You're bleeding though."

"Oh… it's nothing I'll be fine."

"Let me help," Kaname said as he bent down close to her scraped knee.

Cachik. Zero had his rose gun to Kaname's head.

"Zero! Kaname! Zero put that gun down!" Yuki yelled, but her shouts went unheard.

"You have classes Kuran."

Kaname slowly stood up, "So it seems."

"Forgive me Yuki, but Zero is right I have class. I'll leave you two now, and…you can put that gun away now Kiryu."

Zero didn't move the gun, as Kaname left. Once Kaname was gone Yuki jumped up and started punching Zero in the back, "What did you do that for?! He was only trying to help!!"

Suddenly Zero turned around grabbed her wrist and pulled so that they're faces were only inches apart.

"You," he told her, "can trust them all you want, but I hate them." He dropped her wrist and bent down to put a band-aid on her knee.

"There, now come on we've got things to do."

Yuki stood stalk still, then she gently laid her hand on her chest.

'_Why is my heart pounding?'_

"Yuki!" Zero called shaking her out of her thoughts.

"Come on hurry up!"

"Coming!" She shouted as she ran to catch up.

Later that Night….

Yuki grabbed a towel, her shorts, a t-shirt, and headed to the headmaster's bathroom. As she walked down the empty hallways she ran a hand through her hair, and sighed. She rounded a corner and stopped at the door there. Silently she turned the knob and went in.

"Yuki?"

"Oh Zero!" she yelled not seeing him there.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I…I was going to take a bath, I'm sorry I didn't…" Yuki's blood was pounding in her ears and suddenly she felt sick.

"Are you feeling ok Yuki?"

She jumped slightly, "Oh, um, yeah…yeah I'm fine."

Zero stepped toward her and put his hand on her head, then suddenly he pulled his hand back as if he'd been bitten.

"Yuki! You're burning!"

All of a sudden the world started spinning around her, and she had to grab the counter for support. Zero looked at her concerned, "Yuki you need to go to bed and get some medicine before you pass out."

"No, no I'm fine really," she whispered weakly.

"I'm sorry fro bothering you I'll leave," but as she turned to go she lost her balance and began to fall, luckily Zero was ready. She landed gently in his arms, and as she looked up at him for a split second in his stone cold, emotionless face there was something there she'd never seen before. As soon as she blinked it was gone.

"Come on," he picked her up bridal style, "you need to get to bed."

"No! Zero put me down I can walk," she was so embarrassed.

"Yuki," he said slowly, "you are in absolutely no condition to be walking anywhere and you know it. You can barely even stand. So stop struggling you're making it hard for me to carry you."

She sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder as he carried her quietly down the halls.

'_She looks so vulnerable…'_ He thought as he looked down at her. Finally they made it to her dorm room. Zero opened the door and walked to her bed and gently put her down.

"Yuki?" he whispered.

"Hm?"

"I'm going to go now ok? Get some rest."

Zero got up to leave, but Yuki grabbed his hand.

"Can you stay? Please?"

"Yuki…I really shouldn't…"

"Please?"

Giving in he sat down on the floor by her bed.

"Alright now go to sleep."

Smiling she whispered, "thank you," then passed out. As Zero watched her sleep he couldn't help but smile. Slowly he reached his hand up to brush the hair out of her face. Ad he did he curled his fingers and let them run gently down her cheek.

'_What am I doing?'_

He sighed and removed his hand from her face. Standing up he put a small blanket over her, and turned the lights off.

"Good night Yuki," he whispered softly into her ear, then left.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

hi ppl this is one of my first fanfics so i hope you like it...PLEASE read and review all coments are welcome :)


	2. Chapter 2

When Yuki woke up Zero was gone. Sitting up she sighed,  
'Figures. I mean, what was I expecting? To wake up and have him sleeping beside me?'  
There was a knock at her door.  
'Who could that be?'  
Someone knocked again.  
"Coming!"  
Standing up Yuki felt dizzy, but thankfully she made it safely to the door.  
"Yes? Oh Zero! Hi."  
"Hey, how are you feeling?"  
"Oh," she said blushing, "I feel a little dizzy still, but I'll be ok."  
"Well, headmaster told me to look after you until you got better, but it looks like you've got everything under control."  
"Well…since you came all this way would you like to come in and have something to eat?"  
"Sure…you do know it's ten o clock right?"  
Yuki moved from the doorway so that Zero could come inside.  
"Really?! I must have been sleeping all day…oops. Ok so…I guess I'll go make dinner."  
"Ok."  
"Feel free to sit on the couch. I'll be right back."

Soon Yuki came back only to find Zero asleep on the couch.  
'Awww…'  
Standing there she watched as his chest rose and fell as he slept.  
'I suppose I'll let him stay there and sleep until he wakes up.'  
Spinning around she looked for a blanket. She spotted the one Zero had put on her the night before.  
"That'll do," she grabbed the blanket and went to gently lay it over him. He stirred slightly causing her to jerk back.  
'What's wrong with me he's just sleeping.'  
Leaving she turned off the lights and went to wrap up the food.

A few hours later…

"Zero!"  
'Yuki?'  
"Zero!! ZERO!"  
Jolting up Zero found himself nose to nose with Yuki.  
"Yuki what…?"  
"Good morning," she whispered slowly pushing herself away from him.  
"Morning?!"  
"Shhhhh, calm down I still don't feel good remember?"  
"Right sorry, but what time is it exactly?"  
"9:34 A.M"  
'How could that be?!'  
"Yuki, how long have I been asleep?"  
"Since last night when I was making us something to eat."  
'I was here all night?!'  
"Sooo…..I was here all night?"  
"Yeah…"  
Zero put his head in his hands, "I'm so sorry Yuki. You're sick and everything I feel terrible."  
"Zero?"  
"Hm?"  
"Let's have breakfast and forget about it ok? I've already made it so come on."  
"What you made breakfast for me too?!"  
Taken aback Yuki replied, "Yes, but you don't have to eat it if you don't want to I mean…-"  
Seeing her sad face Zero wanted to cry, "No! That's not what I…thank you Yuki, breakfast sounds wonderful."  
Brightening up Yuki grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen, "Great!"

After they'd eaten Zero had to go for class.  
"Thank you Yuki I'll come check up on you later ok?"  
"Alright that sounds good," leaning up she kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks for caring so much about me."  
"…Oh yeah…no problem…"  
"Well, you'd better hurry you're already late as it is."  
"Yeah…alright thanks Yuki. See you later."  
"Ok, bye."

-The End-  
(of chapter 2)

ok agan ppl PLEASE read and review :)


	3. Chapter 3

'_I'll take a nap before Zero comes back so that I'll have some energy for tonight.'_

Yuki crawled into her bed and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Yuki awoke to Zero's knocking (it was more like a half-hearted attempt to break the door down).

"I'll be right there Zero!"

Yuki jumped out of the bed, put a clean T-shirt on and rushed to open the door. Opening the door she saw Zero leaning patiently against the wall.

"Hey."

"Feeling any better?"

"Much better thank you. I'm really sorry if you had to wait a while I was taking a nap, let me go get dressed and I'll meet you by the gate kay?"

"No need."

"Hu?"

"The headmaster's given us the night off."

"Really?"

"Mn."

"Well, that's great! Let's go get something to eat. I'm starved."

"Uh…I..I've got mid-terms to study for so, I can't really…"

"Oh….yeah I completely forgot about those. Ok maybe another time."

'_Are you an idiot go with her!'_

"Um…actually, I've got plenty of time…and besides I'm starved too."

"Are you sure? You really don't have to come, I'll go ask Kaname, if you're really busy…"

"NO!"

Yuki flinched,

'_Well, I'd have to say that hit a nerve.'_

"No. I'll go with you."

"Ok, sorry I know how much you hate them…"

Zero muttered something about it not being her fault, while turning around and heading down the hall.

Yuki sighed, _'Great now he's pissed.'_

She grabbed her purse, shut the door, and ran to catch up with Zero.

* * *

While Yuki and Zero slid into opposite sides of the booth, the waitress handed them their menus, and left them to decide.

"So…what are you thinking about getting Zero?

"Well, the lamb chops look pretty good, so I think I'll get those, and…mint tea. What about you?"

"I'm getting something cheep since you picked such an expensive place, and you won't let me pay for my own meal."

"Aw, come on Yuki just order what you want."

"I feel bad about it though…"

"Are we pouting?"

"No."

"I think you're pouting."

"I am not."

"You sure?"

"For heaven sake I'm not pouting!"

Zero tried to cover his laughter by "coughing" into his napkin.

"Alright, fine you're not pouting. Now what are you going to eat?"

"Um…I think I'll get a steak…and raspberry tea."

"Well, I didn't mean pick something THAT expensive."

Yuki opened her mouth to say something, but Zero beat her to it,

"I'm just kidding that's fine."

Realizing his joke she laughed,

"Alright you got me that was good."

The next moment the waitress came back to take their orders. She turned to Zero first,

"And what will you be having tonight cutie?"

'_Flirt," _Yuki thought annoyed.

Completely ignoring her Zero ordered for both of them.

"Alright, we'll do be right back," she gave Zero a quick wink before turning away.

Zero looked at Yuki,

"Uh, Yuki are you ok?"

"Hu? Yeah I'm fine."

"Um…then why are you gripping the table like that?"

Yuki looked down at her hands and quickly removed them,

"Nothing it's fine."

"Alright, if you're sure."

Soon enough someone brought them their drinks

"Mmmmmm," Yuki purred happily as she took a sip. Zero drank quietly. Looking down at her mug Yuki, started to speak,

"Do you like anyone Zero?"

Zero was caught way off guard by her question, and he choked slightly on his drink.

"Pardon?" he asked coughing.

Yuki turned bright red,

"Well, I…I mean…I just…never mind."

An awkward silence fell over the table. Luckily the waitress came back, just in time.

"Here you go enjoy!"

Zero and Yuki finished their dinner quickly and without much talk then they returned to their own dorms.

* * *

'_Stupid stupid stupid stupid Yuki!_

Yuki slammed her door behind her crawled into bed and drifted into a restless sleep.

* * *

**PLEASE READ THIS:**

**hi again everyone! alright so , this is chapter three. now someone made a comment about Zero's constantly changing personality. the only explanation i can offer for this is that i REALLY like regular Zero, but i also like him as a softy soooooooooooooooooooo my explanation (which isn't really one at all ;) is that when Zero is around Yuki he just becomes all soft, and lets his gaurd down. **

**another thing yes, most people don't have TEA with a fancy dinner like that, but i based all the food (and drinks) off my little brother and sister's favorites because they asked me to. **

**forgive me for not having a lemon yet. i've never written one before, and i really hate crappy ones so i don't want to put a bad one up. and i need writing boosters so, if anyone has any situations you would like to see them in please tell me and i would be more then happy to write it. thank you for all your support and comments.**

**Enjoy!!**


End file.
